


The Spy's Injuries

by starnerds



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starnerds/pseuds/starnerds
Summary: Based off a prompt from Rogue One's novelization where Cassian recollects a time where he had been hurt as bad as he was on Scarif.





	The Spy's Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off the following text, taken from the Rogue One Noveilization: 
> 
> "The last time Cassian had hurt so bad, K-2SO had carried him to a safe house and along the way enumerated his every injury, thoroughly assessed the likelihoods of infection and permanent nerve damage. It had been the droid's way of showing he cared- or at least the droid's way of showing he was invested in his master's fate."

"Fuck!" Cassian cried out in agony. He laid onto his back, allowing ash and other particles that had been blown up into the air to land on his face, welling up tears in his eyes and igniting his sinuses. He had just received his 3rd blaster wound in the past 2 minutes, this one landing right below his collarbone. The other two shots had landed on his arm and side. On top of those injuries, he had a broken wrist, as well as several broken ribs. But this fight wasn't even over.  
He had been on a mission with several other spies from the Rebellion. But their plans had gone sideways.

In the few minutes prior to this, Cassian and the others had been running for their lives, trying to get back to their U-Wing where K-2SO was ready to take off and get them off of Parus. As they ran, a few had been shot down. Cassian knew there was no going back for them. He tried not to think about it. As they dashed through the streets, one stormtrooper with a particularly good throwing arm was able to launch a detonator ahead of where the Rebels were running. It exploded, sending them flying through the air, hence Cassian's broken ribs. He landed on his right wrist and heard the crack, and immediately felt pain shoot up through his whole arm. He and the few remaining Rebels somehow managed to pull themselves behind some crates placed in the street, where the firefight had begun. During this time a few more spies were shot down, leaving only Cassian, his partner Jord and his sister, Ablyhn.  
"Cassian!" Jord screamed over the noise of blasters. "You need to contact K2! We're not getting out of this on our own!" Cassian knew he was right. He began pulling his comlink out of his chest pocket with his good arm, when he was shot in the forearm. He winced in pain. The shot only managed to graze him, but still tore a hole right through his jacket. He had managed to get his comlink.  
"Kay! We need a pick up. We're stranded in the middle of a street having a shootout. Locate our position and come to us!" He spat into the comlink.  
"Copy that." Cassian heard the droid's answer as he was carefully placing the comlink back in his pocket, being sure not to expose his arm this time. He then took his blaster with his left hand and fired randomly at the stormtroopers. He shifted his view over to where Jord was standing, and noticed a trooper advancing, getting closer to where the siblings were hidden behind.  
"Incoming!" Cassian yelled to warn them, but they didn't hear him through the chaos. The trooper jumped up onto the crate, and shot Ablyhn right in the chest before being taken down by Jord.  
"No!" Jord screamed. He shot the trooper over and over again, ensuring that his sister was avenged. She was, but he was distraught.  
"Jord! We need to get the fuck out of here!" Cassian screamed again, hoping that he would hear him this time. He did, and Jord's eyes met Cassians before he stood up, firing well aimed shots at the troopers before being picked off himself. Cassian watched him fall. He was the last one.  
Cassian forced himself to his feet and began to run, spotting an alleyway a few steps away. As he rose, he was shot again in the side, bringing him back down to his knees and instinctively putting out both of his arms to brace his fall. His right wrist twisted more and he tried his best to muffle a sob. But he had to keep going. He hoped the adrenaline would kick in, and that he would be distracted from his injuries by the battlezone that had swelled up around him. He made it to his feet again and dashed to his left, down into the skinny alley. Holding back tears as he sprinted, he reached into his pocket to grab his comlink again.  
"Kay, I'm the last one left. It's just me. I'm on the move again." He managed to huff into the com. "I may not make it out. You may have to leave me."  
"That, I will not do. I've located you and am on the way. Just hold on a little while longer." Kay replied. Cassian cursed to himself.  
The troopers had begun gaining on him again, as shots of crimson passed Cassian, igniting sparks around him. As he was about to take another right, he allowed himself to peer back, to see how close the troopers were to him, debating whether or not to just give up. He was then shot for the 3rd time, falling to his back.  
This is it, he thought to himself. Years of heroic fighting for the Rebellion, things he had done that he was proud of and other things that he was not, done.  
"We know you're around there, Rebel scum." Cassian heard the voice of a trooper.  
"Well if you know I'm here, why don't you just come finish your job?" He taunted back.  
He then heard the clanking of metal, and turned his head enough to get a glimpse of a detonator in the corner of his eyes. Something inside of him snapped, and he shifted his position at the last second to avoid being blown to bits.  
Boom.  
Although he was alive and in one piece, Cassian Andor assumed he was dead. For the second time that day, he was flung into the air by a bomb, this time almost taking the full blast of one. He couldn't hear, and felt his body go limp. Parts of his clothes had been burned away. His flesh seared, bones broken, and he was most likely majorly concussed. Things seemed to move in slow motion. A few birds flying overhead, ash and dust floating through the air. He stared hopelessly into the sky, watching stormtroopers swarm him. But suddenly, they looked up at something other than Cassian. He couldn't move to see what it was, but he noticed one trooper get pulled out of his eyesight. The remaining ones then began to drop to the ground, one by one. What was going on? Cassian wondered. He then felt himself be lifted off the ground. He guessed that the troopers had finally closed in and they were taking him back to their base. Most likely to be tormented and then killed. He knew plenty of spies who left for missions and never returned, and now, he was one of them. As Cassian's hearing slowly started to return, he noticed a mechanical noise. Did the Empire send a droid to take him? He began to question. A new kind of stormtrooper? Wait.... A droid! "..Kay?" Cassian moaned. With his hearing, the pain returned as well. His adrenaline was dying down. He began to hear his heart pound in his chest, suddenly feeling restless. "Kay!" He yelled in a panic. "Cassian, I'm here. Please try and be still." Kay answered him, and Cassian was flushed with a sense of relief, but the feeling was gone as soon as it had came. He was again overwhelmed with agony, and a guilt. There is hardly a day that goes by when Cassian Andor does not feel guilty about something. Leaving a parter behind. Killing an innocent person. Being the only one left out of a group of Rebels who went on a simple supply mission. The list goes on. "Cassian, I don't think you're going to make it back if I take you straight to our ship. We're going to have to find somewhere to hide out here and call the Alliance for backup. There is a 73% chance that you'll develop a fatal infection from your burns if we don't stop somewhere. It's also quite possible that you could have permanent nerve damage, which is another reason why I'm not taking us out right away. It's a good thing you're still young. If you were older, I don't think you would have survived that blast." Kay rambled. In response, Cassian swatted his left hand to where he believed Kay's head was, but missed it significantly. "I know you're in a high amount of pain, Cassian. But you need to trust me. This is the best way to keep you alive. I don't want you to die." How could he argue with that? After K-2SO had finally lost the Imperial trail, they ducked into a small abandoned shack they found on the outskirts of the town. K-2 had Cassian lying down on a small table, his legs propped up by boxes and other various objects K-2 had found within the shack. "Captain Cassian Andor requesting extraction from Alliance Forces" Kay spoke into Cassian's comlink. "Immediate medical attention is required. I don't know how long we have left." Cassian almost thought he heard doubt in the droids voice. Or maybe it was just his fever that had developed. His condition was going south fast, and he honestly didn't know if he was getting out of this one. But then again, he thinks that at least once on every mission he goes on. "Kay?" Cassian needed reassurance. He was scared. "I'm here, Cassian." K-2 replied. 'I-I need you," Words seemed impossible to form. "I need you to give me an a-assessment of all my injuries." He managed to get out. K-2 sat there a minute, processing information. "Your right wrist is broken. You have multiple broken ribs. Possible hearing damage. Your burns are approximately second degree, which means there could be potential nerve damage. You've already developed a minor infection, hence the fever, which will get worse over time if the Alliance doesn't extract us soon." Kay said. There was no tone in his voice, as if he was reading this out of a book. Cassian shivered, which sent pain throughout his body. "Okay.. well.. It could be worse." "No." Kay answered quickly. "I don't think this could get worse." Of course he doesn't think so. After a few more hours of waiting, the Alliance was able to slip in and get K-2SO and Cassian out without tripping any Imperial alarms or drawing much attention to themselves, despite the dramatic situation. It would take months for Cassian to fully recover and resume his work. K-2SO assisted with his rehabilitation, providing not only encouragement, but comments that almost spited Cassian to prove him wrong. Once he was finally back to his regular self, Cassian assumed he would never be in as much pain as he was on that day. And in a way, he was right. Physically, yes, the only other time he could compare that pain to something else was when he was injured on Scarif. But emotionally? He hurt that bad almost every day.


End file.
